battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoda
| bp= 4,000 | health= 700 | weapon= Yoda's Lightsaber |abilities =*Unleash *Presence *Dash Attack }} website}} Yoda is a Galactic Republic Hero in 's Star Wars Battlefront II. His personal Jedi Interceptor is also playable in Starfighter Assault and Hero Starfighters. Overview Yoda is a formidable presence on the battlefield. He is deceptively agile, despite his aged appearance and small stature. His abilities, combined with his natural Jedi jump and dodge, and make him virtually untouchable in the hands of a skilled player. His small nature also makes him an easy hero to use as an ambush. His lightsaber can be turned off as of the Hero Starfighters Update, and his stature allows him to hide in tall grass, bushes, or behind objects that other heroes could not. Yoda is somewhat hard to control for less experienced players. His lightsaber attacks are quite extravagant, and may miss their target if not aimed properly. However, his speed and agility rivals that of Darth Maul, allowing him to hold his own in battle. Yoda is best used as a support hero, thanks to his Unleash and Presence abilities. On the surface, the former ability acts as a weaker version of Luke Skywalker's Push or Obi-Wan Kenobi's All-Out Push but in reality its capabilities extend much further beyond this. Instead of deflecting blaster fire with his block, Yoda absorbs it and a small blue outline will start circling the Unleash icon. This power allows him to charge up the ability, increasing its damage and range. Meanwhile, Presence boosts his and allies' health pools for a short period of time, acting as a lifesaving tool in near-death situations. To top his ability arsenal off, Dash Attack causes Yoda to leap forward with his lightsaber, similar to Luke's Rush ability and Darth Maul's Spin Attack. Dash Attack has two charges and that number can even be upgraded to 3 with the Agility Star Card. That said, it is not powerful enough on its own to kill enemy troopers, unless they have already taken damage. Health and Movement Weapon (Rear) }} |melee = 12 (15 with Lightsaber Mastery) |blasterdeflect = 46 |meleedeflect = 10 |staminadelay = 1 |staminaregenspeed = 2.10 }} Abilities Unleash= |-| Presence= |-| Dash Attack= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *Yoda is voiced by Tom Kane, who also voiced him in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated series as well as in the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. *Yoda’s Force block animation is akin to the scene in Star Wars: Episode II - '' Attack of the Clones'' during his duel with Count Dooku. Yoda is able to actually shoot back Dooku's lightning at him if he manages to absorb it. Likewise, his intro at the beginning of the hero game modes shows him un-holstering his lightsaber with the Force, just as he does in his fight with Dooku. *According to Guillaume Mroz, Yoda was the most difficult hero to create due to his small stature.https://twitter.com/guillaume_mroz/status/929058952410787840 Updates Health regained upon defeating enemy hero **New Star Card Name: Size Matters Not ***Description: When the bonus health of PRESENCE is depleted, it heals for some of the damage it prevented. The cooldown of PRESENCE is increased by 13 seconds. ***Stats: Health percentage regained}} Gallery SWBFII Yoda Icon.png|In-game icon for Yoda. Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (Sven Juhlin).jpg Yoda Render.jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (2) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (3) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (4) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Star Wars Battlefront II - Yoda (5) (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg|Promotional image of Darth Maul encountering Yoda. Yoda Official Battlefront II.jpg Yoda DICE.png 40452797151_0d7de51bc4_b.jpg 4k-yoda-lightsaber-star-wars-battlefront-2-252.jpg StarWarsBattlefrontII.png Giants_Above_Kachirho_Update.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:WIP Category:Galactic Republic Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains